


it's tis the season

by intherubble



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherubble/pseuds/intherubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if Louis is doing something nice for Liam, and Harry vicariously, she figures she might as well do something nice for herself at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's tis the season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el_em_en_oh_pee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/gifts).



> This is my gift written for the [1dholidaze](http://1dholidaze.livejournal.com/) fic exchange. Thanks to [Cat](http://aestivalblue.livejournal.com/) for encouragement and the read over, and [Teddy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wasp/pseuds/wasp) for listening to me fret over this.

Louis likes to think of herself as a good person for the most part, she’s just opportunistic. Downright Machiavellian. 

She may have rolled her eyes so hard they hurt the next day when their New Age Lit teacher announced they were doing a class Secret Santa but no one has photographic evidence and it’s besides the point.

The point is when Liam Payne came to her between periods, wringing his hands over the fact he’d picked Harry’s name and was completely at a loss for a present Harry would appreciate (it was all very earnest), Louis was more than willing to help out with gift ideas as was her sworn Best Friend duty.

“Are you sure the racks need to be spaced exactly apart like this?” Liam’s voice sounds tinny and a little echoey. Louis leans back for a better view of the way Liam’s trousers stretch over the swell of his arse where he’s bent over with his head in the oven.

“Yeah definitely,” she says with conviction, “crucial.” 

But if Louis is doing something nice for Liam, and Harry vicariously, she figures she might as well do something nice for herself at the same time.

Louis thinks herself above that stupid psychology that you always want what you can’t have, no matter how many times Harry sing-songs it in her ear, but maybe in this case it’s not too far off. Louis has had trouble making friends at school in the past, but it’s mostly not her fault. People have this preconceived notion she’s going to be some kind of clichéd high school bitch and if they’re so eager to assume things about her she’s not too interested in being friends with them anyway. 

But Liam Payne. Liam Payne is different.

There's something fascinating about how unlike some of his skeezy fedora wearing friends he is. Louis’ working hypothesis is that he’s just too nice to tell anyone to _fuck off_ so once he’s made a friend he’s stuck with them for life. He’s always the kid making sure people have safe rides from parties and driving people he doesn’t even know home at the end of the night. But he isn’t a Nice Guy and, of all things, one time he’d even picked up Louis’ books for her when she’d dropped them in the hallway.

It’s infuriating.

In the past she may have spent a few nights in Harry’s room venting about how if Liam was going to go around visibly being a generally endearing person, blushing so prettily when Louis pinches his nipples through his pinnie at track practice, and having stupidly defined abs (don’t think she hasn’t noticed the way his shirt sticks to them when he sweats!), he could at least have the decency to not have a girlfriend in uni who’s never even _around_. (Louis doesn’t fancy herself a pervert but she thinks if she could even just _watch_ Liam kiss someone with those stupid puffy lips it might be enough.)

But word at school is Liam’s shaved head is a physical manifestation of break up angst, which comes back around to Louis’ opportunism. She had managed to convince Liam that Harry would appreciate a handmade gift more than anything store bought (the truth) and that’s how she ends up sat on Liam’s kitchen counter, swinging her legs against the cabinet doors and watching Liam fumble with tiny cupcake molds. He had been dubious about why she needed to be there to supervise his attempts at baking iced gems but she had insisted he needed the moral support.

She’d rung the doorbell and everything like a proper guest, unlike the way she usually just jimmied the lock of Zayn’s backdoor (She likes to ask Zayn if Niall’s done the same yet but in that case it’s a euphemism.). Liam’d mumbled something about his parents not being around and gave one of those half hearted tours where he just swung an arm in the direction of each room.

He was obviously embarrassed and Louis ate it up like candy. There were fairy lights and garlands strung everywhere and a big bushy tree in the corner of the sitting room, card paper ornaments littering the branches scribbled with child’s handwriting and pictures of a grinning dimpled little boy. Louis could kiss Mrs. Payne and her holiday decorations.

Louis trailed her fingers over the place settings as he led her through the dining room and felt a little wistful tug at her chest. The Payne’s seemed like the type of family to have cozy sit down suppers together every night where they told each other about their days. Lately with just Louis and her mum trying to raise her little brothers without her da, dinner had become a strained affair, Louis doing her best to help out with the cooking and making sure it was only the food that got bitten at the table.

Now Louis gnaws her lip watching Liam laying out the ingredients in a neat line, scanning a finger down the recipe on a crumpled scrap of paper Louis had given him. He’s this odd mix of confident and timid, shoulders wide but curved over in a worn looking jumper. Louis uncrosses and crosses her legs, not missing the way Liam tracks the movement of her knees with his eyes.

Louis knows she’s pretty, false modesty isn’t cute, and knows Liam hasn’t been able to keep himself from sneaking glances at her thighs where the skin peeks out from the tops of her over-the-knee socks before disappearing under her skirt. One plus one equals Louis isn’t leaving this house until she’s gotten into Liam Payne’s pants. Dry humping at minimum.

She watches his arm muscles bunch and pull as he stirs the batter, rotating the bowl to make sure he gets all the flour from the edges into the mixture of red and green dyes. His hands look big and knobby, like he could lift Louis easily with a good grip at her hips. It would be a serious shame if he had those arms and didn’t know how to use them.

He goes about the baking being adorably diligent while Louis steals bits of chocolate shavings and writes rude messages with frosting across the countertop. It’s easy to keep up banter with Liam, he slings comments back at her just as easily as she throws them out, still flushing at her cheek. Louis wonders what the heat of his face would feel like pressed to the inside of her thigh, tickling bristles of shorn hair.

A stereo’s playing from somewhere and Liam hums along quietly, moving his shoulders to the tune with his head following along and Louis tries to think of it as dorky rather than cute. The chorus of the song comes in and Liam sings it out like he doesn’t realize his mouth is even moving, hands still unwaveringly doling out batter into little molds. His voice is full and steady, sounding like he normally belts it out in the shower or when no one else is around. Non-euphemistically speaking.

The next verse Louis sings the harmony before she realizes what she’s doing. Her voice is higher and reedier than Liam’s, nowhere near as rich but... She knows she can carry a tune and their voices sound good together. Liam looks up to grin at her looking like she caught him by surprise and he likes it. She smiles slowly back at him from under her lashes and makes her voice that little bit more sultry. Louis thinks Liam’d like a girl to be just that side of modestly coquettish and is willing playing coy to get what she wants.

Liam holds her gaze for a moment longer before his eyes drop to where his hands are smoothing over the tops of the batter. Louis’ voice dies in her throat as she watches him set the eggtimer and carefully pick up the tray to bring it to the already warmed oven. She has her ankles hooked together, nervously fidgeting to knock them against the cabinets. Liam’s shoulders have settled down into a sturdy looking line and something in the room seems to have shifted, the air tasting thicker and heady apart from the building scent of baked sugar.

Liam dusts his hands together as he turns to her, fingertips powdered with flour, and Louis expects him to offer to see what’s on telly or a ride home in his car with a wry smile. Instead he walks to her, head bent to look her in the eyes full on, until he’s standing so close his shins bump her feet.

His hands curl around the thick of her calves then slide, deliberate and _slow_ , to rest on her knees, this warm solid heavy weight and Louis looks down to watch it happen because it feels like the air’s been pulled from her chest and _fuck_ Liam’s hands are so big his fingers could reach halfway around her thighs if he wanted.

Liam presses her legs apart with a firm pressure, one hand on the inside of each of her knees, so he can settle in close to where her arse is perched on the counter ledge. Louis leans back on her hands because this isn’t how she expected it to go at _all_ but she’s not going to let it show that he’s got her off balance even though the musky _boy_ smell of his body spray is clouding her head and she can’t think properly.

She opens her mouth to say something fresh, not even sure _what_ yet but he must think she’s about to question him because he beats her to it, “This is why you’re here isn’t it?” His fingers find the fresh shaved skin of her legs, running along the tops of her thigh-highs and tucking under the edges, “This is what you came for.”

Her pulse quickens when she realizes how Liam towers over her, the thickness of his frame more apparent. Louis thought she’d have to spend a few more hours blatantly hiking her skirt and flirting outrageously before Liam would realize what she was after, maybe even have to guide his hand between her legs during some animated kid’s movie for him to get the point but _this_ , this is so much more interesting. Because Liam’s hands haven’t strayed any farther up towards the hem of her skirt yet and she can see the barely there quake of his shoulders, looking in his eyes she knows she could demur right now and he’d back down.

“ _Cheeky_ ,” she murmurs instead, darting fingers up pinch at his nipple. He doesn’t flinch away, catches her wrist in his hand, holds it tightly enough she knows she couldn’t wrench it free if she tried. She grins at him, lewd and one sided, hooking an ankle around his knee and then he’s cupping the side of her neck and tugging her in with enough force their lips meet on her tiny startled gasp.

His hand fists up in the tangle of her hair, pulling her head to the side so he can fuck his tongue through her open lips. Louis feels heat roil through her at the slick push of it, sucks on Liam’s tongue ‘til she feels his hips stutter forward and his fingers pressing prints against the curve of her knee. His hand runs down her neck, the heat of it spanning from her collarbone to the hollow behind her ear.

Louis catches Liam’s fat bottom lip in her teeth and tugs it out until she can look up into his hooded eyes from under her lashes, soothing her tongue over it but screwing up her face to look feral, reaching to scratch her nails down the thin cotton covering his back. She _feels_ the rumble low in his chest before his hand’s sliding lower to palm over her tit, squeezing her til she can’t help arching into him, whining at the way the clutch makes her ache between her legs.

She lets his lip go, takes in the way it’s all swollen and shiny, and thinks about how plush his mouth would feel against her cunt. Louis tries to twine her legs around him to gather him _closer_ so she can grind up against his front, feeling wanton and needy. But he kisses her slow and chaste and makes this _tsktsk_ sound. Liam’s hand on her knee presses it out more, spreading her open for him. Louis nearly lets out a whimper, with her legs apart like this her skirt hikes up until the heat at her center is exposed. She can feel how slick she is already and the wet of it against the air of the room sends helpless chills racking up her spine.

Liam’s palm slides up the inside of her thigh then and Louis’ fingers try to grip at the flecked granite of the countertop. She’s worn her best lace panties and she can feel how they’re all tacky against her and her eyes shut, cheeks _burning_ , when she realizes she can smell the tang of her own sex and that Liam surely could as well.

He ducks in to kiss her again but keeps it innocent, soft presses of lips that won’t open up to the swipes of Louis’ tongue. Under her skirt his fingers find the edges of her panties, running the tips down them until he’s shifting his hand to rub his knuckle right against the slick, wet patch.

Louis’ breath catches and Liam pulls back to grin coy at her, like butter wouldn’t melt, "Is this for me?"

Louis isn’t one to be embarrassed and she’ll be damned if Liam Payne of all people makes her blush over how quickly her body’s readied itself, like it’s gagging for his cock. “Yeah,” she says, kicking a heel against his thigh and reaching a hand down to palm at his dick where it’s fat and tenting the front of his trousers. She smooths a hand over his length appraisingly, “It is. What are you going to do about it?”

His smile slips into a dirty smirk, fingering the soaked, flimsy fabric until it’s outlining her cunt, “I’m going to fuck you right here on this counter.”

Louis throbs through another burst of heat at how sure he sounds, like she doesn’t have a say in the matter. She mewls and tugs at his shirt collar, pulling it out of shape so he bends to give her his mouth. His finger presses _in_ firmer against her folds and she can feel it parting her, this barely there penetration. 

Louis sways forward to chase his kiss when Liam leans away from her, her arms falling from his shoulders to balance on the counter edge. He holds her eye as he hooks a finger in her panties to jerk them aside and slip his middle finger into her all in one blind motion. It’s thicker than Louis is expecting and she clenches around it, her mouth falling open as Liam moves it in her like he _knows_ what he’s doing.

Louis wants to reach for Liam’s flies but she doesn’t think she can undo them one handed or that she can stay upright without one holding her up. She refuses to ask for it though, humps herself on Liam’s hand hoping he’ll get the hint and isn’t going to be a twat about getting her ready, she knows she can take it like this and wants the burn of being spilt on his cock raw. But he keeps frigging her slow, punching deep, and pressing chaste kisses to the bow of her lip and the ball of his palm to her clit in a way that makes her thighs quiver.

“Cunt-tease,” she growls and Liam laughs damp and smug against her mouth, “fuck me you prick.”

His hand twists at her nipple again before it’s dropping to his zipper, the other still fingering her falteringly. He fumbles dragging the catch down and it’s gratifying to see him clumsy but he still raises his eyebrows at her, “Are you quite finished?”

Louis smiles and nods at him then, wide and genuine, because she’d never’ve guessed having sex with Liam Payne would be so _fun_ and they haven’t even gotten to the best bits yet. She looks between them then and Liam’s got his ruddy cock out, dark and veiny like the back of his hand and _jesus_ Louis wants it so bad.

Liam catches her mouth again as he leans forward, slinging one of her knees over his elbow so he can brace on the counter, the other gripping himself at the base to line up to her snatch. He thrusts shallowly, just rubbing up between her folds so her lips part for him, slicking up his cock but not fucking in. Louis’ hips flex at him and she tries to fist a hand at his scalp but her nails just scratch through the bristles. 

Liam sucks onto her bottom lip the same time he snags his cock at her opening and dicks into her on one long push. Louis lets out a breathy desperate moan as it opens her up, feels like it’s splitting her in two. One of Liam’s hands moves to grip at her waist. Liam holds her still for it as she spasms around him tightly, kisses her deep until her shoulders fall from where they’ve tensed up.

Liam doesn’t ask her if she’s alright or if it’s okay but he eases into it, rocking into her with little punches that make her want to whimper. He builds up until he’s thrusting properly and Louis crooks a leg around him, holding onto his nape.

Louis aches from the stretch of it all, her legs held wide and straining, her body throbbing every time Liam’s cock pulls out of her then shoves back in. She hooks her arms around his shoulders, and then he’s hefting her so her ankle is nearly on his shoulder, an arm wrapped around her back so he can grab her by the meat of her arse. She watches the way his face snarls with the effort of it, flexing into her so his cockhead catches and pulls inside her just right.

Liam’s fucking these tiny little noises out of her and Louis tries to muffle it in the side of his neck, laying her teeth there and hoping to leave bruises he won’t be able to hide. Liam tugs her away by the scruff her neck, fucks her with deliberate rolls of his hips. Tells her, “Get yourself off,” his tone all rough and low.

She wants to say something about how _isn’t that your job_ but she just whines and drops a hand between them because she’s so _ready_ to go off she can feel it all coiling up inside. Louis finds her clit with her fingertips. She’s slippery and swollen and with a few rubbed circles where Liam is pistoning in her she’s shaking in a full body quiver. Her arm around Liam’s neck tightens to a strangle as her body convulses around him, his mouth tagging sloppy kisses to her cheek as he fucks her through it, her body wringing at his cock’s movement inside her.

Liam’s hands are gentle as he eases her legs to their sides. He pulls out on one of Louis’ exhales and gooseflesh breaks out down her sides as cool air hits her where she’s raw and used. He’s still heavy between his legs, sheened with her slick, and Louis wants to ask what he thinks he’s doing.

“Turn over,” he says, voice shot, panting, and it doesn’t sound like a suggestion. Her legs are sore and limp but it doesn’t matter because Liam is doing it for her, manhandling her around by the hips, palms big and hot on her heated skin where her shirt has rucked up.

Louis can’t help it, she feels a reckless laugh building in her, as she lays her flushed cheek down against the granite. Liam Payne is fucking the life out of her in his mum’s kitchen.

She hears an indignant throaty noise behind her, like Liam thinks she’s laughing _at him_ , and then there are thumbs hooked roughly under the hem of her skirt to shove it over the swell of her arse. He must stare at her like that for a minute, at the way her panties are all messy and tugged to the side, her back arched up for him obscenely, because nothing else happens and the laughter dies in Louis’ throat as hot prickles of embarrassment creep up her neck.

Liams hands palm at each of her cheeks, squeezing and spreading her open with his thumbs and Louis tries not to wantonly circle back into it. She feels his cockhead nudge at her, then spear in with one easy glide, her cunt still greedy for him. And it is _so good_ like this, Liam able to dick in deep with a hand on her shoulder and the other at her hip bringing her back to meet him. 

But she isn’t _tall_ and she has to go up on her toes to get comfortably over the counter, Liam’s hand lifting her a bit to help it. He fucks her rough like that, hunching over to nudge his nose at the back of her neck, and drop open mouthed kisses there.

Louis can feel it when his hips start to jerk, jerk, _jerk_ , losing his rhythm and the hand at her hip slides to where she’s split open on him, two of his fingers find her clit and rub at it knowingly. Louis savages her lip between her teeth because every bit of her is still oversensitized and her whole body is trembling.

“C’mon,” she hears Liam mutter. It’s enough to have her seizing up around him. She can feel his cock twitching and going off inside of her, Liam's hand around Louis clutching her close to his chest as his hips go erratic.

Louis breathes it out, shivering through the last of the aftershocks. Liam rolls his hips against her in gentle pushes before easing out, nuzzling between her shoulder blades, fingers sweeping her hair aside so he can get at the nape of her neck. Louis wants to laugh again, because _this_ is what she expected sex with Liam Payne to be like, but she doesn’t think it would go over well and Liam’s lips smoothing over the skin behind her ear feel nice.

Liam helps her upright with hands on her sides, Louis’ toes scrunching as her feet land on the floor to stand on jellied legs. He kisses up the side of her neck and Louis smiles into it, turning to catch his mouth with her own. Liam leans her back against the counter like he knows her legs are fit to collapse and she might just if her arms weren’t hooking around his neck.

He kisses her deep and soothing, then pulls back so they’re breathing the same air, palm stroking down over her side to the curve of her waist, “Was- was that alright? I mean I didn’t ask and I just-”

Louis could pinch his cheeks, he’s practically blushing like he hadn’t just gone full pornstar on her not ten minutes ago. She forces a pensive face like she’s considering it, but can’t hold it for long because Liam looks stricken and like he’s about to crumple. Her face breaks out into a stupid grin, still fucked-out and buzzing, and she can see it when he realizes she was playing with him.

He looks huffy, like a confused puppy, so she tucks him back into his pants for him with a pat and a wink. She can see a flush creeping up his neck, and that is something Louis definitely wants to see more of, but then there’s a shrill beeping. Liam spins, the smoke detector on the ceiling flashing a little red light and grey smoke seeping from the edges of the closed oven.

“ _Shite_ ,” he swears, grabbing for a tea towel to waft away the fumes, yanking the tray from the oven and turning off the heat. Louis glances over to the eggtimer and sees it knocked over on it’s side, clearly having gone off and ignored.

Liam lays the burnt and blackened biscuits on the table, looking down at them sadly. “You’re going to have to work on that,” Louis says insolently, smoothing down her skirt over the mess between her legs that’s becoming rapidly uncomfortable, “I really can’t have a boyfriend with subpar baking skills.”

Liam’s head jolts up to look at her, hesitant dizzy grin pulling at his mouth. Louis examines her nails and tries to feign indifference but the muscles of her face are refusing to cooperate, answering grin sneaking out. 

He drops the oven mitts and walks to Louis and before she knows what’s happening Liam’s got her slung over his shoulder, her legs kicking and flailing in the air, giggling helplessly. She sees the kitchen tiles moving under them, transitioning to the hardwood of the dining room and the carpet of the sitting room, and she sure as hell hopes they’re going to his bedroom, or even better the shower.

“What about the cookies!” she squeals, smacking at his bum for emphasis. 

“I’ll buy Harry a beanie,” Liam says heedlessly, starting in on the stairs.

“Sounds good,” Louis huffs breathlessly, blood going to her head making her giddy, “I have you and was just going to get you a picture of up my skirt and pocket the fifteen quid.”


End file.
